


Scrunchie.

by Eatons



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: M/M, jj’s favorite color is red cause i said so, pope is a softie, there’s a scrunchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatons/pseuds/Eatons
Summary: JJ needs a haircut, and Pope thinks he’s found a way to fix that.
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Scrunchie.

“You need a haircut, slick,” Pope commented as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

Pope was seated on the couch, legs flung over JJ’s shoulders as he sat on the floor.

JJ scoffed, “Yeah, right, like that’s gonna happen.”

Pope frowned, “It’s not perfectly messy anymore it’s just- messy.”

A snort and a chuckle could be heard across the room, and JJ shot them a glare before leaning his head back to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, “Not gonna happen, love.”

“Hey, JJ needs a scrunchie,” Kie teased as Sarah laughed next to her.

John B laughed, “aw JJ with his wittle scrunchie.”

“Say whatever you want, i’d look hot with a ponytail.”

“yeah, sure JJ,” he shot back.

Pope, tuned out of whatever bickering was going on, had an idea.

—

“Mom?” Pope called out to his seemingly empty home.

His mother shouted an unintelligible reply from the kitchen and Pope followed the noise.

“What’s up, honey?” Mrs. Heyward said, now setting down her previous task of patching the moth-eaten hole of pope’s old baby blanket.

“I need you to teach me how to sew,” Pope blurted, not daring to mention the scrunchie.

His mother laughed, “Can i ask why?”

Pope hesitated to find the words to explain what he was trying to do for his boyfriend. This was a rare occurrence for pope, as he always knows how to explain things. But this, feelings and affection, is different. It’s not hard, really. It just feels complicated and detailed, far too complicated and detailed to put into words right in front of his mother. 

So instead, Pope went with the short answer, “I’m trying to make a gift for my friend.”

Mrs. Heyward took that as satisfactory and beckoned her son to sit next to her at the sewing machine.

“So, this gift. Is it for JJ?” 

Pope almost fell backwards in his chair, “Why would you think that?”

“Oh, honey,” she gave him a knowing smile, “I’m not blind. I can see what’s going on.”

“You know we’re-“

“Together? Yeah, baby, your dad and I figured it out a long time ago.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Pope asked, almost hurt at the notion.

“Well,” she started, “We figured we should give you some time to figure out your own feelings first. We’re happy for you, Pope. We love you no matter what.”

Pope smiled and choked down the lump in his throat. He would never admit it, but a part of him always wondered if his parents would be accepting or not.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you. Now are we gonna sew, or what?”

—

“Come on, JJ, where is he?” Kie snapped, annoyance thick in her tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes, “Yeah, it’s getting late and we wanna be back by sunset.”

“Relax, guys. I don’t know where he is.”

“He’s your boyfriend,” John B. mumbled as he headed to start the boat.

Not 5 minutes later, their fashionably late friend could be seen barreling towards to end of the pier, where they sat in the boat awaiting take off.

“Sorry i’m late guys, had to take care of something,” Pope barely got out as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Bro, we’ve been waiting forever,” JJ whined.

“Bro? you guys are dating,” Sarah said, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

Pope giggled hopping into the boat and making his way to the blonde on the other side.

“Right, right, i meant the apple of my eye, my sunflower, my golden boy, the light of my life, my world, where you been?” JJ said smugly as his boyfriend took the seat next to him, settling into his side.

“Just helping my mom with something,” Pope said as the boat now started on its way and the others were occupied amidst their conversation, “I have something for you, though.”

JJ gasped dramatically, “A present, for me?! Honeypie, you shouldn’t have.”

“Alright, alright, stop with the nicknames. It’s nothing big, i just made you something.”

Pope digs around in his pocket to pull out a small red scrunchie, crafted curtesy of him and his mother.

“Pope.. where did you find that? how much did it cost? no, i can pay you back-“

“JJ!” Pope stopped his rambles, “It’s fine. My mother actually taught me how to sew and I made it. It was an old pillowcase, not a big deal.”

JJ stared back in shock, “You learned how to sew? For me?”

“Like I said, JJ, it’s not a big deal. It didn’t take long-“

Pope could barely finish his thought before JJ pulled him in and wrapped his arms around the other.

“You didn’t have to do that, I could of gotten a haircut,” JJ mumbled against his boyfriend.

Pope laughed, “Yeah, but this way I can put your hair up for you and you get to keep the locks. It’s a win-win.”

“I love you, you know that?” JJ said as he pulled away.

Pope smiled back at him, “I know, I love you too, idiot, now let me put this scrunchie on your wrist.”

JJ held out his arm as pope slipped the scrunchie over his hand and let go on his wrist.

JJ placed peck on the other’s lips, “Should we join them over there?”

“Fine,” Pope grumbled, “But just know i’m not interested in heterosexual conversation.”

JJ playfully rolled his eyes as he pulled Pope along to join the circle their friends had formed.

That night on the boat, the group talked and laughed, reminiscing on more complicated times of their past. 

JJ wanted to join in, relive their past summer and talk about the old times, but he couldn’t. All he could do was stare at his wrist, because that night he realized how much his boyfriend really cared about him.

—

Needless to say, JJ Maybank never took that scrunchie off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! go say hi on twitter @apunklive 
> 
> (also i might be doing a part 2 soooo look out for that)


End file.
